Abnormal collagen deposition in irradiated organs after radiation therapy for cancer presents a serious problem in medical management. Because of its easy accessibility and large surface area, beta-irradiated albino guinea-pig skin is an excellent model system for studying this problem. Four pharmacologic agents highly specific for inhibition of collagen synthesis are being evaluated for their ability to suppress radiation fibrosis. Four additional agents, including two that have never been tried, will also be evaluated. The ability of the antifibrotic agents to suppress radiation fibrosis is being evaluated by three criteria: - Inhibition of skin contraction, inhibition of uptake of radioactive proline into newly synthesized collagen, and by histologic examination. The experiments are designed to determine the chronic toxicity of the most effective agent, its optimal dosage, best route, and whether suppression of radiation fibrosis is temporary or long lasting. The data should also give information as to the rate of collagen deposition during the development of radiation fibrosis in skin.